This invention relates to a pressurized fluid supply means for hydraulically powered portable rescue tools. The fluid supply means of the invention is constructed and arranged to supply hydraulic fluid to a plurality of rescue tools from a single power source in an arrangement which is safe and which can be hooked up with speed and accuracy.
Portable rescue tools of the indicated type are used under emergency conditions, such as at the scene of an automobile accident, where the rescue personnel must operate with care and often very quickly to reach trapped victims and extricate them for medical treatment. Often two or more rescue tools must be used, such as a spreader, a cutter, and a ram. The rescue tools are usually powered by a hydraulic pump which is located on the rescue vehicle and supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid to the rescue tools by way of a hydraulic supply line, with a hydraulic return line being provided for recycling the lower pressure hydraulic fluid back to the pump supply reservoir. Typically, the rescue tool is operated by means of a switch mounted on the tool and constructed and arranged to introduce pressurized hydraulic fluid to opposite sides of a piston. The rescue tool often must be used at a location remote from the pump whereby the hydraulic supply and return lines are run a substantial distance.
While a single rescue tool operation is generally trouble free, there are problems with the present-day hook-ups for multiple rescue tool operation. In accordance with one present-day arrangement, the dual line from the pump to the first rescue tool is split off to add a dual line in series to the second rescue tool. This would normally require a 16 foot dual hose from the pump to the split point and a 16 foot dual hose from the split point to each of the two rescue tools. The addition of a third tool requires running a jumper line between the return line on the second tool and the intake on the third tool, and a line from the exhaust on the third tool back to the exhaust connection coming out of this second tool. The result is a large number of lines which run in all directions and which can be confusing to the fire department and rescue squads hooking them up, particularly at night.
Another present-day arrangement for use with two rescue tools includes the provision of a power unit with a direction control means such that a lever can be moved between two positions to deliver the pressurized fluid to either of the two dual lines that are connected separately to the two rescue tools. With this arrangement, it is possible to operate one or the other of the two rescue tools. However, this arrangement requires three operators, one at each of the two rescue tools and one operator at the power unit to move the direction control as desired. This can be dangerous, particularly at night, because under the pressure of an emergency situation it is possible to make a mistake and operate the wrong rescue tool at the wrong time which could cause an injury.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a pressurized fluid supply means of the indicated type which overcomes the above-described problems of the prior art and which permits operation of a plurality of rescue tools simultaneously from a single power source in a safer and simpler manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pressurized fluid supply means of the indicated type which eliminates any problems of hose confusion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid supply means of the indicated type which enables immediate and simple changeover from two to three rescue tools or from three to two rescue tools by means of the provision of a jumper hose means.
Briefly stated, the above and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a series flow connector block provided with a plurality of internal flow passages each of which extends between a pair of ports on the surface of the block. Each of the ports are provided with flow connector fittings. The supply line of the power unit is connected to one of the fittings of one of the flow passages, the return line of the power unit is connected to one of the fittings of another flow passage and two or more power tools can be connected to the fittings on different passages in an arrangement to provide for series flow from the supply line of the power unit to each of the rescue tools in series and back to the power unit through the return line.
The above-described arrangement permits speed and accuracy in the hook-up of a plurality of rescue tools and eliminates any confusion as to which line should be connected to which rescue tool. The operator can simply make the connections to the rescue tools at the block whereat the fittings are readily accessible and easy to hook up. The operator simply connects the dual lines from the rescue tool to two appropriately marked fittings on the block and does this for each successive tool to be connected.
Furthermore, the above-described fluid supply means gives control of each of the rescue tools to the operator of that tool and eliminates the need for a third operator to control a direction control lever at the power unit. With the arrangement of the invention there can be simultaneous operation of any of the rescue tools and each operator can initiate operation of his rescue tool when he desires and does not have to consult with a third party. This eliminates the possibility of confusion in the communication between the various operators at the rescue site.